Freaking Wiccans
by bringmesomepie
Summary: Dean was in Hell for 2 years. Never got off the rack. He never broke the first seal for Lilith to set Lucifer out of the cage. Sam killed Lilith and nothing happened. Cas brought Dean back still but just a lot later. Sam and Dean are in the woods of Florence, South Carolina hunting a Wiccan. The Wiccan cursed Dean and Dean has to suffer for nine long months...Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**In an old cabin in the woods of Florence, South Carolina**

Sam and Dean knew that there was a wiccan in the cabin. This Wiccan has been terrorizing many different people with different spells that have no connection between them. They all seem so random. Once they found the cabin all they had to do was destroy the alter and kill him. Dean burst through the front door. They wiccan didn't look surprised to see Dean. "Dean."

"Shut the fuck up. Why are you putting deadly spells on the people in this town?" Dean yelled pointing his gun at the wiccan's head.

"Oh Dean, I'm not putting spell on these people. I'm giving them what they truly want. Some of them come to me for money, revenge, knowledge, love, and death."

"Well, you have to stop."

Sam stood behind Dean with his gun out pointed at the wiccan again. "I could help you, Dean."

"How could you help me?"

"Give you life."

"I'm living right now."

"Yes, you spent 2 years in hell and didn't break. Castiel the angel pulled you out of the pit and you didn't break the first seal to break Lucifer out of his cage. Sam got to kill Lilith without that demon bitch, Ruby. After those 2 years, or 200 years in Hell time, you feel dead on the inside. I know what you really want."

"What is he talking about, Dean?" Sam asked. "What does he mean 200 years hell time?"

"Time is different in Hell. I didn't spend 2 years down there. It was 200."

"I do have to give you props. You beat your father. Lasted nearly a century."

"What do you mean you can give me what I want?" Dean snapped.

The wiccan smiled and hopped around the room placing a white sheet on the ground with a candle. The he began to do this chant.

_'__Gignitur carnis meae, arma in te incolumem custodiat,  
Custos auditor sanguine magis ad generationem.  
In cordibus et in animis modo, sed vivit genus, species,  
Ut adduceret fructus recentis tomorrows, expandam gaudia, tristitias perferre.__'_

"What are you doing?" Dean yelled.

The wiccan said that chant two more times before walking up to Dean. Sam had walked around and over to the alter. Sam flipped the alter and destroyed it. The Wiccan smiled and touched Dean's abdomen with two hands then Dean and Sam both shot him in the chest and back.

In seconds a sharp pain was sent through Dean body. His knees buckled, sending him to the floor. Sam ran over to him. "Dean?"

The surge of pain passed and he felt normal again. "I'm fine. That was weird."

"You're telling me."

"So, time's different down there."

"Yeah, it was hard to not break. I was on that rack for 30 years before I almost got off. 100 years pass and Alastair asked the same question he ask me every day. He'd put down his blade if I picked one up. I told him to stick it where the sun shines. 150 years I considered Alastair's option. I ended up just spitting in his face. Then 200 years came up. That day was different. A figure grabbed my shoulder. I woke up in a pine box. It smelt like someone died in there..." Dean smirked. "I climbed out and it was a A-bomb went off. Then I found you at Bobby's."

"Damn, I wonder what life would be like if you broke at 40 years? I didn't find Lilith until a year and a half after you died. I killed Ruby right when I found her. I wonder what would have happened if I kept her alive?"

"I don't want to think about that. I just want to think about what spell that fucking wiccan put on me. He did something before we turned him into a donut."

"Yeah, we have a long ways before we get to Bobby's."

"Let's get going."

"Can we start in the morning? It's late."

"Alright, we leave first thing in the morning."

"Yes, mom."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

They got the Impala and drive to a motel and slept. It was early when they got up and left. '5:30'

They drove non-stop except for bathroom break all the way to St. Louis, Missouri. 12 long hours. They found Dean's favorite diner in St. Louis, Connor's diner, it eat and rest before they were on the road again.

"I'm going to call Bobby."

"Why didn't you do that earlier?"

"I was waiting for something to happen to you."

"Alright, so nothing bad has happened yet."

"Exactly." Sam said as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and walked out of the motel room.

"Hell-o"

"Hey, Bobby, it's Sam."

"What the hell happened to you idjits this time?"

"We don't know, exactly."

"What the hell happened?"

"We were hunting a wiccan when he was in the middle of doing a spell. He started chanting this saying in Latin and then touched Dean on the stomach with both his hand before we shot him dead."

"Just keep an eye on him for a while and see if anything out of the usual happens."

"We were thin king about heading over to you."

"Don't come over until you find out what's wrong or get more information on the spell so I can actually help, ya idjit."

"Alright, alright, we are in St. Louis. We'll look for a case and I'll keep an eye on him."

"Call me when you do."

"Will do." Bobby hung up.

Sammy put his phone and walked back into the motel room.

"So what's up?"

"Bobby told us keep looking for cases. He said for me to keep an eye on you for anything bad to happen. Other than that we just keep hunting."

"Well, nothing bad has happened yet. Let's hope it stays that way."


	2. Chapter 2

**2 ½ months later…**

Sam woke up with the sounds of Dean retching in the toilet. This was turning into a normal thing to hear. Sam sat up. "Dean? You alright?"

He heard the toilet flush and then the door open. "I'm fine, Sammy."

"Alright, Dean, I've had it. I'm taking you to the doctor's office. I'm sick of you being sick."

"Sam, I'm fine. Really."

"Oh really? You want some coffee or a double cheeseburger?" Sam said as he started a pot of coffee.

Dean's face was immediately green. Once the coffee was ready the scent was so strong, he ran into the bathroom and retched some more.

"That's it. Once you are dressed we are going to the doctor's office. No if, ands, or but about them."

"Ugh, fiinnnee." Dean walked over to the bed and grabbed a new shirt and jeans with a flannel.

They got dressed and Sam had called one of the doctors that works with hunters. Bobby gave him the number. He had set an appointment.

"Come on, Dean. We have to go."

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Keep your shirt on." Dean walked out of the bathroom still very pale.

"Should I bring a bucket for you."

"No, I think…I think I'm fi—" Dean trailed off. "Give me five minutes."

"Just hurry up, Dean."

Dean nodded and retreated to the bathroom.

Once Dean was done retching in the toilet bowl he just sat on the floor.

_'Dear Castiel, I'm not doing too well. If you could get down to Earth and check me out.'_

Dean looked around and he was nowhere to be found. He began to stand up when he heard the flutter of wings.

"You prayed Dean. That's a sign of good faith."

Cas stood in front of Dean and helped him up. "Nice to see you again, Cas. Now, can you help me out?"

"What do you need?"

"I've not been doing very well for the last couple months. Do you think you could check me out?" Dean asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Cas?" Sam said as he stood in by the door waiting for Dean.

"Hello, Sam."

"Why are you here? More importantly…why were you in the bathroom with Dean?"

"He prayed for me to come so I came."

"Well, since you're here could you check him. I've had to deal with him puking in the toilet for over two months."

Dean sat on the bed and Cas walked over to him. Cas took off his belt. "Whoa, Cas, Usually you have to buy me dinner first."

"Bite down on this, this will hurt." Cas put the belt in Dean's mouth. "I'm sorry."

Cas put his hand on Dean's stomach and pushed it inside Dean. Dean screamed as Cas's hand went farther and farther into Dean's stomach. Dean began to relax when Cas pulled his hand out. Cas's face was emotionless.

"Is he ok, Cas?"

"He is fine. Everything is fine. They are ok, no need to worry. This is normal."

"What the fuck are you talking about Cas? They? This is normal?" Dean panicked as he stood up.

"The babies…are you perfectly healthy."

"Babies?"

"Yes, Dean, babies. You are pregnant with twins."

Next things they know Dean is on the ground.

&^%$# ! #$%&^%$# ! #$%^&^%$# ! #$%^&^%$# ! #$%^&

"Dean? Dean? Wake up."

Dean eyes slowly fluttered opened and he was disoriented and confused. He looked around and he was not in the motel room anybody. He had no idea where he was. Sam had his hand on Dean's shoulder. He saw an older man in the room talking with Cas.

"Wha—where?" Dean mumbled.

"You're at Doctor Roberts. Cas and I took you well you were out cold. You fainted." Sam said.

"Alright, Mr. Winchester, let's see what's inside you." Dr. Roberts said walking up to Dean.

"It's Dean, call me Dean."

"Alright, Dean, lift up your shirt and unbutton your pants." Dean did as he was told and Dr. Robert squirted cold gel on Dean's actually slightly swollen stomach.

"Oh shit!"

"Sorry, it's a bit cold."

"Cas, why did you stay? You could be back up in heaven right now."

"I wanted to help you. I wanted to stay."

"Fair enough."

"Alright, Dean. There you go. Right there is baby A and right there is Baby B. I'd say you are 10 weeks along."

"When do we learn the sex?" Sam asked.

"I'd say around 20 weeks, so until then you can play the guessing game."

"Thanks, Dr. Roberts. Would you by any chance know doctors for hunters in Sioux Falls, South Dakota?"

"I have a house up there. Barely use it anymore. I could head up there easy."

"That would be great." Sam said as Dean got up and wiped the gel off his stomach and button his pants and pulled his shirt down. "We got to head to Bobby Singer's now, but thanks again."

"No problem. Dean take it easy. No more hunting."

Dean shrugged and trudged out of the building and into the Impala. Cas got in the back seat. "Why are you still here, Cas?"

"I thought I would stay with you and Sam. I could help."

"Alright, man. I'm not complaining." Dean smiled as Sam got in the passenger seat.

Dean wouldn't tell a living soul but Dean kinda liked Cas. He loved seeing Cas. All the other Angels were complete dicks but Cas was different. He liked that about him. Now that Dean was…pregnant, he was glad Cas was staying with them. He always wondered if Cas felt the same way, but he remembered that angels don't understand human feelings. Well they do know what feeling are but doesn't completely understand. He is going to change Cas, hopefully.

Dean drove until late into the night. Sam was out cold. Cas was still sitting there looking out the windows. Dean was gonna for it. "Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"I have to ask you something."

"Ok."

"Do you understand feelings?"

"Yes, I know all the human emotions."

"Ok, Well, I wanted to tell you…I…I…kinda, sorta—"

"I know, Dean. I looked into your soul."

"So you know how I feel…about you?"

"Yes, and I feel the same."

Dean smiled and kept driving. He didn't know if it was hormones or he was just that happy but a few tears escaped from Dean's eyes. Dean Winchester doesn't cry, unless he was pregnant and just came out of the closet to an Angel of the Lord.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sam! Wake up!" Dean yelled.

Sam shot up almost hitting his head on the Impala roof. "I'm up, I'm up!"

Dean was laughing after Sam reaction. "We are here. Cas is talking to Bobby about what happened. I told Cas everything while you were snoozing, princess."

Cas walked back over to the Impala. "Bobby said we could stay."

"Thanks, Cas."

"Bobby said he was could try to find a solution for the curse."

"I don't think that's problem. We know it's just two babies."

"We don't know that, Dean. It could be two babies but what happens after that?"

"We raise two babies. Can we not put this under a microscope?"

Sam gave a bitch face then walked over to Bobby who was standing on at the doorway. "Hey Sam."

"Hey Bobby, so Cas caught you up?"

"Yeah, so that Wiccan you were hunting in South Carolina cursed Dean with two bundles of joy?"

"That's about right."

"Idjit."

Sam smirked and walked inside. Bobby went into his study. That left Cas and Dean outside by the Impala. Dean and Cas just stood looking at each other. It wasn't an awkward silence.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

He thought about it for a moment and walked closer to Dean. Cas touched his hand to Dean jaw. Dean didn't flinch. Dean just froze. Cas placed his other hand to the other side of Dean face. Cas then crashed his lips onto Dean's. Dean kissed back.

Dean pulled back. "That was nice."

"I have wanted to do that since I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. I looked into your soul and I wanted you."

"Wow, Cas that sounded vaguely dirty."

"It was Hell is a very bloody place. You were there for 200 years Hell time. When I grabbed your grabbed your soul it was stripped bare and torn to pieces."

"I'm not talking about that." Dean said grabbing Cas trenchcoat and pulling him into another kiss. Dean heard Sam walk onto the porch.

"Finally!" Sam yelled.

Dean smiled Cas pulled away slightly. Cas was smiling. Cas slowly laced his fingers with Dean's as they walked into Bobby's house.

"Finally." Bobby sighed in relief.

"What?" Dean replied.

"It took you long enough to figure out you guys loved each other."

"Alright, shut up. So thanks, Bobby, for letting us stay here."

"No problem. So you have two buns in the oven."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"It's not a bad thing, Dean." Cas said.

"I know. I was just thinking about how they are going to come out. If you haven't noticed I am a guy."

"When we figure out what curse that wiccan put on ya will figure out if we have to cut them out or the curse provides a passage way."

"Or the baby turn into evil sons of bitches and rip through your stomach, killing you." Sam blurted out.

"That not going to happen, Sam"

"It might, Dean. We don't know much about Wiccan's."

"Other woman in that damn town fell pregnant and no one was ripped open. Don't go to worst case scenario yet. Let's just do more research and figure out what the fucking curse is."

"Alright, calm down dude."

Dean walked upstairs to lay down. Cas followed him. Before Dean even got to the bed tears were rolling down his face. He was quickly trying to wipe them away. He laid down and Cas laid down beside him. "Fucking hormones."

"It's alright, Dean. I understand." Cas said wiping away Dean's tears with the pad of his thumb. "From what I know and kind tell about your pregnancy is that it's normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. I do not know how they will come out but we will find out in due time."

"Thanks, Cas."

"Rest, Dean. I have to go back to Heaven for a few days."

"Alright, but you better come back ya hear me."

"I will most certainly will." He kissed Dean and then he was off and Dean slept for hours, and hours and all through the night.

**_&^%$# ! #&^%$#! #$%^&^%$# ! #$%^&^%$# #$%^&^%$# #$%^%$# ! #$%^_**

**10 LONG WEEKS LATER…**

Dean had grown a lot in 10 weeks. Dean had an appointment with Dr. Roberts tomorrow and the babies were kicking. Sam had found the curse and read all about it and it definitely was going to rip through Dean like a piñata.

It was this one day that Dean figured out what way the babies are coming out. Cas had just gotten back from Heaven again. He slept with Dean. When Dean woke up that morning Cas wasn't in bed with him. He heard voices downstairs and he heard Cas' voice. He breathed a sigh of relief. He got up and walked into the bathroom. He went to grab his dick when it wasn't there. He began to freak out. His breathing hitched and he almost went into a panic attack. Then he realized that must be how they are coming out, naturally. He sat down on the toilet and did his business.

He walked downstairs to find Sam and Cas sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. Cas had grown to enjoy coffee, just like he had grown to enjoy sleep. Dean walked to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice and walked over to the table. He walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a glass and then walked over to table once again, rubbing his very swollen stomach. He pulled the orange juice and drank it before looking at Cas and then Sam.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

"Shut up, these two kept me up either kicking or making me need to pee every five minutes."

"Well, Dr. Robert called reminding us about the appointment for tomorrow. He also wanted to know if we were going to do a c-section. I told him that we would schedule one tomorrow."

"No need to schedule one, Sammy."

"Why?"

"Um…well…my…uhh…my dicks gone."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"So, you are going to have those babies natural, I guess." Cas interrupted.

"Thank you, Cas." Sam sarcastically remarked.

"You're welcome, Sam. I'm glad I can help you understand."


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke up early the next morning. He woke up to another empty bed. Cas had to head back to Heaven once again. He got up and walked downstairs. Sam was already up.

"What time did Cas leave last night?"

"Good Morning to you too, Dean." Sam said looking up at Dean. "Shortly after you went to bed."

"What time is the appointment?"

"In an hour. We should be getting ready to leave."

"I'm already ready. I'll just be waiting for you."

"Whoa, someone is in a mood."

"You try being 5 fucking months pregnant. Ever since they have started kicking they won't stop. I feel like a beached whale."

"No, thanks. You're not a beached whale, Dean. You're pregnant. There's a difference."

"Yeah, a whale doesn't know its fucking huge."

"Come on, we gotta go."

"Hold on, bathroom break."

Sam sighed.

20 minutes later they pulled into Dr. Roberts driveway. He was sitting on his porch. "Hello boys. Where is your feathery friend?"

"Cas? He couldn't make this appointment" Dean said.

"Well, that's a shame. Today we find out what the sexes are."

Dean smiled and walked into the house and followed Dr. Roberts into his "examining room". Dean got the table and Dr. Robert pulled out the sonogram machine. Dean pulled up his shirt and un buttoned his pants right before Dr. Robert put that cold ass gel on Dean's stomach.

Dr. Roberts moved around the transducer on Dean's stomach. "Alright, Dean, right there on your left side is Baby A."

"What's the gender?"

"Hold on a second." He moved around the transducer some more and pushed some buttons on the machine. "Looks like you have a little baby girl right there."

"You hear that, Sammy? I'm going to have a daughter." Dean said with a huge smile on his face and fighting back hormonal tears.

"I'm going to have a niece." Sam smiled back as tears escaped from Sam's eyes. Dean lost it after that. He let the tears stream down his cheeks.

"Fucking hormones." Dean smirked. Sam laughed. Dr. Roberts smiled and moved the transducer to the other side of Dean's stomach and move it around on that side.

"Alright, Dean, here's Baby B." He moved around the transducer some more and pushed more buttons on the machine. "They seem to be fraternal."

"What does that mean? Is that bad? Oh God, are you they going to die?" Dean panicked.

Sam laughed. He put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "No, No, Dean, Fraternal means one girl and one boy."

"Wait, really?"

"Yes, you are going to have a son and daughter and Sam will have a niece and nephew."

Dean had more tears fall from his eyes. He was smiling as he wiped the stupid gel off his stomach. "I wish Cas was here to see this."

"You can tell him when you get back."

"I just wish he would stop going to Heaven and just stay with me."

"He's an angel, Dean. He has to go back because that's his orders."

Dean just stared at Sam as they walked out of the house. They got in the car and drove back to Bobby's.

"A son and a daughter. I would have never thought that me after everything, somebody still wants me to have a family."

"After everything?"

"Yeah, I spent 2 years in year, which was more like **_200 _**years downstairs. I always forgot what is felt like to be human. I don't know what was keeping me on that rack. It could have been you, the thought of you being on Earth after I sold my soul for you after you died or it could have been something bigger. Something was keeping me on that rack so you could Lilith before she could break these seals."

"Have you ever thought that it might have been gone who had did that for you?"

"God? I don't know, man. I know Cas talks about him enough but I'm still not sure."

"I don't understand you, Dean. You went to Hell. You were resurrected by an Angel of the _Lord,_ yet you still don't believe. We hunt demons and then there Cas and _angels_."

"Well, whatever wants me topside doesn't want me to hunt anymore. God, or who wants me here, wants me to have two kids and live and a normal white picket fence, apple pie, Joe the plumber, life."

"Whatever, man. You can pray to Cas when we get to Bobby's and tell him he is missing important parts of the babies lives."

"How are you doing by the way?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"I don't know, it's just I know you want to hunt. You don't want to settle down and find a lady…or man, to have that normal life."

"Dean, I'm fine with not hunting. There is no earth shattering crisis going on because of us."

"So, find a girl or guy and settle down."

"Dean…"

"What?"

"I don't know. I just don't want to look yet."

"Fine with me." Dean said as they pulled into Singer's Salvage Yard.

They got out of the car to find Cas sitting with Bobby with another familiar man.

"Hey, Dean, Sam." The stranger said.

"Who are you?" Sam said walking in front of Dean.

"Sam, I'm surprised you don't remember me."

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh right you know me as the trickster."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm little Cassie's older brother."

"You're what now?"

"The names Gabriel."

"Gabriel? As in the archangel Gabriel?"

"Righty-o."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's a short chapter. I'm also sorry i haven't updated this story in a while, but i had hit a wall and major writers block, but there should be another chapter soon :)**

"Why are you here?" Sam said.

"Came to check up on, Dean-o and Cassie."

"Cas, if you were here why didn't you come with to the doctors' appointment?"

"I was in heaven and had just come down before you pulled up. Gabriel was already here."

"How about we all just get inside and talk there. If you can't tell Dean is pregnant and should be on his feet too much."

"Thanks for worrying about me, Sammy, but I'm fine. I do know one thing, I have to pee because of these two Hell Raisers."

As Dean walked into the house Sam stayed back with Cas and Gabriel. "I thought you were the trickster. How could you be an archangel?"

"My own personalized witness protection program."

"But why?"

"I couldn't take my brothers and Dad fighting all the time. I just couldn't take it anymore."

"So you just ran out?"

"So what are you going to do now? Why are you here? You were the one who kept killing Dean over and over again. I don't think you should be standing anywhere close to me and my brother."

"I'm not here to hurt you or your brother. I'm not here to hurt anybody."

"Then why are you here?"

"Just tagged along with Cassie, here, to see Dean-o."

"That's enough, Gabriel. You can go back to Heaven."

""Fine, Fine, I understand." Gabriel said as he smiled at Sam.

Sam felt different. He saw Gabriel in a different light and he kinda liked it. Gabriel vanished and Sam looked over at Cas. "Did you know Gabriel killed Dean over and over again?"

Cas nodded. "I was briefly noted."

"If you knew why did you let him come over?"

"Because he is my brother."

"That give him no right to get anywhere near Dean and me."

"Don't lie to me Sam. I know how are you truly feeling about Gabriel."

"How did you know?"

"I know a lot of things. Gabriel is only going to visit every now and again to check on those babies Dean is carrying."

"We aren't going to be using Dr. Roberts?"

"I think his services are unneeded."

"Good, he place was filthy."

"Gabriel will be helping him through the labor."

"Alright, let's get inside. Dean has probably already told Bobby was the sexes of the babies."

Sam smiled and followed Cas inside. Dean was sitting on the couch with his feet propped up. Bobby was in the kitchen. "Hey, Bobby."

"Hey boy. Hey, Cas."

"Has Dean told you the sex of the babies?" Cas asked.

"Not yet, he was waiting for you."

Cas smiled. He walked into the living room and sat beside Dean and rubbed Dean's belly. "So are you going to tell me what those babies sexes are?" Bobby grunted.

"They are fraternal. One boy and one girl. The little girl is on the left and the baby boy is on the right."

"That's amazing boy. Can't wait to see those two munchkins."

"Neither can I. I wouldn't have never thought something good would have come out of a wiccan."

"Well, actually, Dean, some wiccans work white magic. Helping people. The wiccan we killed could have been turning to dark magic but still used some white magic."

"True, but I don't care. This would be a great way to get out of hunting."

"You really want to stop hunting?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure at the rate things aliens are growing I can't hunt."

"That should be wise." Cas remarked then flinched his hand away from Dean's belly.

Dean laughed. "Calm down, Baby. That was one of the babies kicking. I think it was the boy. He's one strong son of a bitch."

"It just surprised me, Dean."

"It's ok. It scared me the first few times they kicked me. They still do sometimes."

"Just 20 more weeks of this." Sam said.

Dean smirked. "Yeah, then 18 years of raising them. Then they are off on their own to start the cycle again."

Cas smiled before kissing his boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: _****_I'm sooo sorry y'all for making you wait this long to get an update, i got so into all the other stories i have been doing and completely forgot about this one! I do need help on the names though, i have the boys name already picked out but i'm having trouble with the girls name, any suggestions or requestions?_**

**_2 Months Later…_**

Dean had woken up around 15-20 minutes ago and was just laying with his meditating boyfriend's warmth. Cas's arm was draped over Dean's middle. It wasn't often that Den would wake up before Cas but when it did happen Dean loved to just snuggle into his warmth and sometimes even drift back to sleep. Today was not one of those days. He had started thinking about the twins which lead to other things. Then he got back to he was having twins. There were babies into him. There were living beings in his stomach. There was not only one but two living things in his stomach.

He shot up and stared straight ahead. He breathed heavily. Cas had woken up at this point. "Dean? Dean, are you ok? Are the babies ok?"

"Yeah, y-yeah. They are perfectly fine. I just panicked a little."

"Why?" Cas said rubbing Dean's back.

"I-I…It's stupid."

"I bet it is not. Tell me anyway."

"I just set in that I am pregnant…with twins…It took basically the whole pregnancy for me to finally realize it. Am I crazy?"

"You are the complete opposite of crazy. It's ok that you have just come to the realization. Nothing to is wrong with that. Go back to sleep."

Dean nodded and curled back up beside his boyfriend.

&^%$# ! #$%^&^%$# ! #$%^&^%$# ! #$%^&

**_8 weeks later…_**

"How are you feeling, Dean." Cas asked waking into the living room with a damp wash cloth and a glass of water.

"I've been better. Ever since my water broke they are getting worse, still bearable but noticeably worse." Dean said rubbing with swollen abdomen.

"Well, that was 3 hours ago. Bobby went to go get some last minute baby things and Sam is summoning Gabriel then cleaning the nursery up so all you need to do is relax and let your body bring those babies down your birth canal. I will be here for anything you need."

"Thanks, baby. Is there any way you can help with the pain?"

"I'm sorry, my love. There is nothing I can do. It is the punishment for all woman to endure this pain for Eve's wrong doing."

"But I'm not a woman."

"You have woman parts so you would be put under that category."

"I'm not a woman."

"I know that. I'm sorry I can't help but there are other ways to help relieve the pain."

"I'm fine right now, I just want to try to sleep." Dean said lay on his side. Cas lifted Dean's legs slight so he could sit down. He place the legs in his lap and slowly rubbed Dean's back.

Cas rubbed Dean's back and ankles for hours. It wasn't until Sam had finished cleaning, Bobby came back with a few baby things, and Gabriel arrived that they had to wake up Dean. Cas felt Dean's belly and it was rock hard. "Wait a few minutes. His body is going through a contraction and I don't want him in any pain."

Gabe nodded. Cas rubbed Dean's belly until it softened. "Dean, baby, you have to wake up."

Dean's eyes fluttered opened. He sat up on his elbow and looked around. "It's looks like I have an audience."

"We can leave if that's what you want." Sam suggested.

"I could care less if you stay here or not, just don't get it my way."

Sam smirked and sat back in his chair at Bobby's desk. Bobby had gone up into the nursery for a while. Dean's water broke late in the afternoon so after 6 hours of labor it was 8 at night. Gabe walked over at crouched beside Dean.

"Dean, I need to check the dilation of the babies, ok?"

"Be my guest." Dean said sitting up. Gabe helped Dean out of his sweat pants. Dean spread his legs and Gabe checked. Sam was very interested. He stared at what was in between his brother legs. The pure fascination of a human being coming out of there intrigued him. Then he realized that he was staring at his pregnant old brother's vagina, which sounded so wrong.

"You're about 6 centimeters right now. You're halfway dilated. Let give you a few more hours and we should have to new arrival in the Winchester family." Gabriel said.

Dean smiled and Cas helped him back into his pants and he walked around the room for a few hours. "I was expecting contractions to be a lot worse than this." Dean said rubbing his belly and he leaned on the couch arm, like he had done four or five times before.

"Are you having one right now?"

"Yeah, they are more annoying than anything. They are just killing my lower back." Dean said straightening up and rubbing his back.

"I know I few technique to help, love." Cas remarked.

"Anything for my fucking back." Dean grunted.

"Get on your hands and knees." Cas said.

"Now, wait a minute, babe. My brother is in the room and Bobby is upstairs—"

"No, that's not what I'm trying to do. Just get on your hands and knees."

Dean, with Sam's help, got himself onto the ground on his hands and knees. Cas put his hands on Dean's lower back. "How is not like what I was thinking?" Cas began to massage Dean's lower back and hips. "Oh God, Cas. Where did you learn this? This is fucking amazing."

"I got it from the internet. I know a few more different positions if your wrist get tired. I also know different ways to relieve pain."

"I'll keep that in mind just don't stop." Dean moaned then looked at Sam. "Doing ok, Sammy."

Sam looked startled. He had gone into his own little world as he watch Dean being so calm through labor, which most woman say is the most painful thing they have ever experienced. "What? I'm here."

Dean laughed. "I know that, little brother. Are you doing ok?"

"I'm fine, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing…nothing."

"Come on, Sammy. I'm trying to get my mind off the contractions. Anything, at all, what were you thinking?"

"It—It's just…you're doing so well through this labor it's crazy. Most woman say giving birth is the most painful thing they ever experienced and you are just complaining of a little back pain."

Dean got off his hands. "You wanna try something else?" Cas asked as Dean nodded and rose to his feet.

"Yeah, most woman haven't experienced Hell. I spent 2 Earth years in Hell, where I experienced unimaginable, unforgettable pain. This is nothing. I'm not saying this isn't painful, these contraction hurt like a bitch, but you know us Winchesters have a high tolerance for pain." Dean smirked as Cas came back with a chair and instructed Dean to seat facing the back of the chair. "If I'm not mistaken, most woman also say that giving birth was the one of the best moments of their lives because of holding their child made them forget that pain."

"I'm proud of you, Dean. Really, I never thought that my big brother, Dean Winchester, would pick to give birth rather than to get some hooker for a one night stand. Hell, I would never in a million years believed that you would fall in love with an Angel."

"Well, times have changed. Probably if that witch in South Carolina never touched me in all the wrong places Cas and I would never have been together."

"That's incorrect. You would just not have any children, Dean." Cas corrected.

"Thanks, baby, but the statement stands. I'm having two babies today. I'm going to be a Daddy." Dean smiled. "And I already know you have a major crush on Gabriel. I've known that since Springfield, Ohio at that college. There was no mista-…Oh God, Cas." Dean grimaced and reached out for Cas.

"I'm right here, Dean. Gabriel did say the contractions were going to get worse."

"No, No, It's not that. I-I have to push, like now." Dean panicked.

"Dean, Dean, you have to calm down. We talked about this. The best way to go through labor is to stay calm." Cas said as he helped Dean get to his feet.

During the last few weeks of Dean's pregnancy Dean and Cas really researched the birthing process and figured out the best position to actually deliver in. Cas had gone out a bought Dean an actual birthing stool so he wouldn't have to lay down and push. At first Dean was completely against eh idea. He planned on just laying on the couch or on his bed and push the babies out, but after going into labor and finding that Cas's suggestion really helped him he decided to give the damn stool a shot.

"I'll go get Gabriel." Sam said standing up.

"Get the stool thingy." Dean managed to spit out with the overwhelming urge to push.

"Will do." Sam replied back and dashed off. Dean slipped off his pants and Cas stood in front of Dean and grabbed his hands.

"Try sitting down into a squat."

"What?"

"Just do it, love. Have I yet steered you wrong?"

Dean grimaced at the next urge to push and began to squat and then started pushing. His back was slight propped against the couch and the lightly in the air as Cas lifted most of his weight off the ground so he could push.

"You're doing great, baby. Relax for a moment. Sit on the couch and wait for Gabriel."

Dean nodded and stood slightly before falling back onto the couch and panted. "Still not very painful, just lots of pressure. Your body definitely tells you when it's ready." Dean laughed.

Cas smiled as Gabriel entered the room with Sam shortly behind carrying a U-shaped stool. "Alrighty, Dean-o, we ready to have a baby or two?"

"Thought you were going to miss the whole show, you were gone for so long." Dean remarked before Cas helped him up and down on to the stool. Cas sat on the couch directly behind Dean with his legs spread so Dean could prop between them.

"Nope, I came on the right time. Perfect timing on my part, because, Dean-o, you're crowning. Next contraction I want you to give it all you got." Gabe smiled. Dean looked at Cas and Cas planted a kiss on Dean's lips. It was finally time to meet the two kids, which made Dean overwhelmed with joy.


	7. Chapter 7

"FREAKING WICCANS!" Dean yelled through a contraction as he pushed. "Urgh, FUCK!"

"Dean, stop pushing for a moment. We don't want you to tear, so I want you to give me small pushed the get the widest park of the head out. Can you do that for me?" Gabriel asked.

"I'll try my best, Gabe. You don't know how this feels." Dean panted.

"I thought you said this didn't hurt, Dean?" Sam remarked.

"I will ring your neck, Sam. You shouldn't be talking, this is all your fault!"

"My fault?"

"I wanted to head up to New York for Werewolves, but no, little Sammy wanted to go to South Carolina for one stupid Wiccan, because we hadn't been to South Carolina before."

"Ok, so, I'm sorry." Sam remarked.

"SHUT UP!" Dean snapped. Dean had both his hand laced with Cas's, his back was propped against Cas's stomach.

"You're doing so good, Dean." Cas reinsured. Dean took deep breaths as he gave small pushed for Gabriel.

"Good, good, one more just like that, Dean."

Dean panted and gave another small push. He tilted his head up to look at his boyfriend. Cas leaned forward and kissed him. "You are doing perfect. I'm so proud of you."

"Just keep telling me that." Dean said as he looked down to Gabriel and pushed once more. Once Gabe gave him the all clear to push hard he did. "Fuck!"

"Come on, Dean. You said Hell was worse than this." Sam said as Dean panted heavily.

Dean grabbed whatever was in arms rest and chucked it right at Sam's head…it just so happened to be a moderately heavy book in which the spine hit him right in between the eyes. "I'm going to kill you."

Sam was laying on the ground rubbing his head. Gabe laughed at what was going on as Cas rubbed Dean's rock hard belly. "What the Hell, Dean? What was that for?"

"Don't make fun of a pregnant man and not expect to get hit." Dean snapped. "Especially, Dean Winchester."

Sam sat up and just watched as Dean pushed. Dean's nails were dug down into Cas's knees but Cas wasn't complaining. Cas rubbed Dean's belly in small circle on both sides as he whispered thing into Dean's ear.

_"OLANI HOATH OL, OLANI HOATH OL NOROMI ADGMACH, OLANI NENNI LONCHO NIIS OL, OLANI OAI EMNA NIIS OL, PAID OD_ _IO-IAD,_ _OLANI GEMEGANZA NOASMI LIT OL PAID, OIAD OLANI NOSTOAH NOASMI OL GOHED, OL GEMEGANZA NOASMI OLLOR father OL GOHED,_ _AFFA MAD OL OD MANIN, OLANI HOATH OL CRVSCANSE DRILPI NAZPSAD IPAMIS GOHVS."_

Dean did not understand Enochian but for some reason he knew was Cas was talking about and it calm him down. He became to relax. Dean pushed until he felt the first little baby body slid out. Dean relax and panted and closed his eyes and smiled. "Here's your little boy." Gabriel raise so Dean and Cas could see.

"Sammy, could you make yourself useful and take this guy to the nursery and clean him up." Dean panted.

"What's his name?"

"I'll tell you in a little while. My little girl is getting lonely in here and wants out now." Dean said gripping Cas's knees again.

"Go for it, Dean."

That little girl really meant business when she started he way down. 3 minutes, 3 pushed and 2 ½ contractions and she was out. Gabriel handed Sam the little infant and Sam carried her upstairs to get he cleaned up like her brother while Dean delivered the after birth, got cleaned up and got in his and Cas's bed upstairs.

"What's the babies names, love?" Cas asked as Dean settled on the bed.

"Landon Chase and Avery Brooks."

"Those names are perfect." Cas smiled as he laid down beside his boyfriends. Dean was rested his head on Cas's chest. Bobby had gone to bed and Gabe went back to Haven after he checked the twins health. Cas just laid beside his lover and ran his fingers through Dean's hair. "I'm so proud of you. You did very well this evening."

"I wanna see them." Dean whispered.

"We can see them whenever you like. Do you want to sleep first? You have had a long day. It's 2:30 in the morning."

Dean was silent. Cas was worried for a moment until he heard Dean's soft snores and realized that Dean was worn slam out. He could wait to meet his children when he wake up. Cas slowly sat up and slid out of bed without waking Dean. He stepped out into the hallway. It was dark except for the light in the nursery. Cas walked towards the room when he got close he heard someone talking. It was Sam. Cas thought Sam had already gone to bed and the twins were already asleep. Cas listened closely.

"Landon, Avery, your Dad is awesome. Don't ever tell him I said that. You Dad has done things that regular men have never done. You're going to love him. He loves you guys already. He is loyal, kind, caring, loving, and funny. Don't tell him I said that either. You're other Dad, Castiel, he's pretty cool too. He's an angel of the Lord. Yeah, guys, God is real. Cas will always be there for you, just like your Daddy. I'm your Uncle Sammy. It's my job to spoil you rotten. I already know that Dean and Cas will already have that covered but I'm still going to try."

Cas smiled. He didn't think Sam felt this way about the whole situation. He thought Sam was sort of neutral about it all. From what Dean told him, Sam never wanted the hunting life and always wanted to find a way out. Cas looked into the nursery and saw that Sam was looking over into both of the cribs.

"I think it's time for me to go to bed. Don't be too rough on your Daddy. When I get back I'm going to have plenty of stories to tell you and yes presents. I love you too."

Cas didn't hear Sam walk to the door until right as Sam opened it. "Sam?"

"Cas? I thought you were asleep with Dean."

"I was just going to check on Landon and Avery. What are you doing up?"

"Same, I just wanted to check on them. Good night, Cas."

"Good night, Sam." Cas said as Sam walked off. Cas was utterly confused. Where was Sam going? What was he doing?

Cas checked on the sleeping twins and then walked downstairs to find Sam with his duffel walking out of the house. He walked outside to see that Sam stole the keys to the Impala and was driving off. Cas watched as Sam left the salvage yard and down the road. Sam just ditched his brother."

**_A/N: A loose translation of the Enochian words Cas used: (I Love you, I love you so much. I have fallen for you. I am here for you, always and forever. I will be here for you always. The time has come at last, you will be a father at last. Calm your body and mind. I love you so much more than words can say.)_**


	8. Chapter 8

He pulled into the salvage yard barely recognizing the place. The only reason he found the place was the big sign at the beginning of the driveway. 'Singer Salvage Yard' the whole lot had been cleared out of all the rust bucket cars that weren't useful for anybody anymore, well mostly cleared. There were still some cars around but the whole place looked better. Even the house looked better. A new paint job, some remodeling, it looked better. Bobby out did himself. He parked the Impala in the driveway and slid out and walked to the door. It was the cleanest he had ever seen it before. He knocked and waited. He heard movement. Then he saw him.

He opened the door. He was carrying a little boy on his hip. The boy couldn't be any older than 3 or 4. "Hey Dean."

Dean looked at the little boy and set him on the ground. "Ty, can you go up to your room for a little bit. I have to do something. I'll call you down for lunch in a few minutes." Dean smiled as the 4 year old smiled and ran up the stairs. Dean waited until the boy was all the way upstairs before socking his brother in the nose.

"Nice to see you to, Dean."

"No, why are you here?" Dean snapped. Dean went from smiling father figure to the old aggressive Dean in a fraction of a second.

"I wanted to see my brother. I wanted to check up with my niece and nephew. See how you and Cas were holding up, talk with Bobby."

"Listen here, Sam. In all honesty, you have no rights to see my children after you left a few fucking hours after they were born."

"I know, and I regret ever doing that. I'm their uncle, and you're my brother, Dean."

"No, you stopped being their uncle 10 years ago when you left us road hard and put up wet. You stopped being my brother 2 years later when you didn't answer your phone, didn't call Bobby, or Cas, or me." Dean said in all seriousness which scared Sam.

"Dean—"

"No, Sam. If you can't tell I'm busy taking care of my son."

"How did that happen?" Dean went to close the door and Sam stopped it. "Dean, you can be pissed at me all you want but can you just hear me out?"

"Hear you out? I don't know, Sam. After not hearing from you in 10 fucking year…yeah, I wanna know what the hell you were doing that could possibly mean you skip out of your family even after we quit hunting."

"Can I come in? Or will Bobby kill me too?"

Dean stepped back and let Sam walk in. Sam looked around and the whole place had been cleaned. The piles and piles of ancient folklore book Booby just had laying around were gone. The whole place was clean, except for the little kids and slightly older little kids toys laying around. "So where were you for the past 10 years Sam?" Dean asked as he slowly sat down on the couch.

"What happened here? The Salvage yard is basically empty, the house is clean and not a hunters library. There no devils traps on the ceiling no beer can anywhere. Where the Hell is Bobby?"

"Bobby died 7 years ago."

"What?"

"Yeah, if you were here, you would have known. If you were here you could have probably saved him."

"How'd it happen?"

"Bullet to the head, some dick punched his clock as he was getting into a car with Garth. Garth got him to the hospital and he was stable and headed to surgery. He crashed on the way there and didn't make it."

Something about what Dean just said didn't seem right. Then he realized. "Wait, how do you know Garth?"

"One of Bobby's other hunters…how do you know Garth?"

Damn it. "I hunted with him. It was many years ago, before Bobby died."

"You have been hunting?" Dean smirked. "You sure are something."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"There was Flagstaff when you ran away for 2 weeks. Then you skipped out on me and Dad for Stanford. Every chance you get to run away and be normal, you take it. Then the chance come where we can be normal. I was starting a family with Cas. I wake up the morning after having the twins to find out from Cas that you left…taking my baby. That whole day I thought you were going to come back saying you were looking for a job in the area. Then a few days pass and I think you are looking for houses in towns nearby. Then 2 weeks go by and I trying calling. Bobby tried calling. Cas tried calling. WE did that for 2 years until suddenly your phone was out of service. That's when we gave up and went on with our lives. Now I figure out that you were hunting…doing that thing you wanted to escape from the most."

"Dean, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be gone this long. I told myself that I would just hunt for one more year to get everything out of my system. Well, that one year turned into two years and that second got me into some deep shit where is got into even more shit for the next three years which landed me in a mental institution. I got released a week ago. I had to get a lot of cash and then the drive here was long."

"Where were you held?" Dean asked as he absentmindedly placed his hand on his stomach.

"Jacksonville, North Carolina. It's no big deal. They were wrong but they made me stayed there until I was mentally stable. Dean, what's going on here? Who was that boy?"

Dean must have realized that he was being awkward with his hand placement because he quickly moved it away. "That's my son, Tyler."

"How did that happen?"

"Cas and I found another Wiccan."

"How old is he?"

"Four."

"So can you just have babies now? Did you get your dick magically removed forever?"

"No. The morning after the baby comes it appears again."

"Dean, I'm so sorry. I feel so bad for leaving you and Cas like that. Can you ever forgive me?"

"You're going to have to give me some time, Sammy. Do you wanna meet Ty?" Dean said awkwardly rising to his feet.

"Yeah, yeah, but wait. Dean, what's going on with you? You are acting weird."

"Like how?"

"The struggling to get off the couch, placing your hand awkwardly on your stomach, then almost waddling…and then placement of your hand right now." Sam said pointing to Dean's side where Dean had his hands on his back.

"It's kinda hard not to because…oh wait, you don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"You can't see. Only Cas can see."

"See what?"

"I'm 8 months pregnant."

"What? How? How many? There's no way."

"When I got pregnant with Ty the wiccan put a spell on me that nobody would know that I'm pregnant so that I wouldn't get stares, we went to the same wiccan and he did it again. I feel 8 months pregnant, I feel like I'm huge but in retrospect I'm my normal self. The bright side is that there so stretch marks, baby weight, and I can still see my feet."

"So you know the gender?" Sam asked as they made their way to the stairs.

"I don't. I chose not to know, but Cas knows. I swore to his father that if he told me or I found out because of him, he would be sleeping on the couch until this child's 18th birthday." Sam smirked as Dean stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Can you wait in the kitchen? Tyler can get really shy and nervous around new people. I want to prepare him first before he meet you."

"Yeah, sure. Do you want me to start fixing him something to eat?"

"I already fixed it. Sorry, Sam."

"Go get your son, I'll wait here."

Dean nodded. "Tyler? Lunch is ready. I want you to meet someone."

Sam listened for a few seconds as he heard little thumps go down the steps. Dean talked to the little boy for a moment before walking into the kitchen. Tyler was on Dean's hip. The moment Ty saw Sam he gripped Dean's shirt tight and buried himself close to his father.

"Hey, Tyler. I'm Sam. I'm your uncle."

It was like the moment Sam said uncle Tyler's face lit up. Tyler leaned in and whispered something in Dean's ear. Dean smiled and the laughed. "Yes, Ty, this is Uncle Sammy from the stories."

Ty looked at Sam with a huge smile on his face and big wide green eyes. "Hi, Uncle Sammy. I'm Tyler James Winchester."

Sam smiled. "Nice to finally meet you Tyler." Tyler started eating. Dean had sat down at the table. "Dean, you never answered my question."

"You have asked a lot of questions today. You expect me to answer all of them."

"You never answered how many you were having?"

"Two."

"Two?"

"Is there an echo in here?"

"I'm just surprised."

"So was I, but you get used to it." Dean said and then watched Tyler eat. After about an hour and a half passed and Sam had made it back to the living room and watched Tyler play. Dean walked into the room and lowered himself on the couch and closed his eyes

"Are the twins wearing you out?"

"Yeah, they are a little stressed from earlier."

"Speaking of twins. How are Landon and Avery doing?"

"They are amazing. Avery is beautiful, funny, smart, and loves her sports. She plays volleyball and soccer. Landon looks like his Daddy Winchester, so one handsome devil. He very kind, caring, thoughtful, artistic, and protective. He loves drawing, when he gets older the drawings are just going to be amazing."

"How is he protective?"

"Once last year this guy was picking on Avery and in the end he knocked Avery down in the muddy and Landon broke the guys arm, got suspended for 2 weeks."

"Is he protective of Tyler?"

"Both of them are. You should see them when we go out somewhere. Tyler loves to hold on to someone whenever he can. Whenever we go somewhere as a family we make Ty hold either mine, Cas, Chase, or Ava's hand. Ty always holds both his older siblings hands as they swing him around gently or Ava or Chase might carry him. They act so mature around him and I love it."

"Now, you said Ava and Chase…"

"Ava is short for Avery and Landon doesn't like his first name very much so at the beginning of 4th grade or last year he made everyone call him Chase. It has just stuck."

"You raised your kids really well, Dean." Sam watched Tyler yawn then stand up and trudge over to Dean and leaned against his knees.

"Daddy, I'm sleepy."

"Oh, well, we can't have that, can we, bub?"

Tyler shook his head.

"Do you think you'll be ok down here alone? I think I might snooze for a little while before the gang gets home." Dean said standing to his feet and picking up his youngest son.

"No, no, I think I'm going to head out and find a motel for a few days."

"No, you're going stay here like always."

"It's just for a little while, Dean. I want to be able to reconnect with you and get to know my niece and nephews."

"One week and one week only then you are moving into this house and living here with me and Cas."

"Deal." Dean nodded and walked upstairs and Sam walked back to the Impala. He could last one week in a motel. He just didn't know what would happen when he meets the twins and see Cas again.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean woke up feeling a little better. He had been having Braxton Hicks contractions all day. When he woke up Tyler was waking up so they both walked downstairs. It was 5:00 and Dean knew that Landon and Avery should have been home by now. He could hear Cas's car pull into the driveway.

"Ty, look Papa's home." Dean smiled.

Tyler ran to the door and went to open it. "Tyler James, you know the rules about the doors."

"Can I pleaseee go outside?"

"Sure thing, bud." Dean smiled as Tyler flung open the door and ran outside. Dean laughed and walked to the doorway and watched his youngest son run into his fathers arms.

"Hey there, Champ. How was the day with Daddy?"

"Awesome! Uncle Sammy came. You know the one from the stories." Tyler said.

Cas looked over at Dean. "Really? Was he just like you pictured?"

"Even better! He was so tall!"

Cas walked into the house. "Hey, babe." Dean said as Cas set Tyler on the ground and he ran off.

"Hello GAHA, how are the twins in there?"

"They ran out of room last week so they are cramped and want out soon."

"Why do you say that?"

"I have been having Braxton Hicks all day."

"I'm sorry baby, so what is it that I hear that Sam came over?"

"Yeah, he showed up a few hours ago."

"Where is he now?"

"Cas, don't get angry over this."

"Why aren't you angry over this?"

"Because I punched him in the face." Dean snapped.

"In front of Tyler? You know he follows you around everywhere."

"No, I sent him to his room then I socked Sam right in the nose. We talk after that and he told me the whole story."

"Did you believe a word of it?" Cas asked like he was about to find Sam and beat his ass.

"Yeah, I did. I'll tell you more tonight. On a bigger note, where the Hell is Landon and Avery?"

"Avery is at a friends house until 7:30 and Landon should be on his way home from soccer practice."

"Oh right, sorry, after Sam showed up it threw my mind through a loop."

"It's alright, baby. Seeing your brother for the first time in ten years will do that to you. I can start supper, you should go lay down and rest on the couch until the twins get here and dinner is ready."

Dean nodded and walked into the living room where Tyler was sitting on the couch ingrained in the television. He picked up in his son up and lay down as Tyler curled up on Dean's chest. Dean didn't think it was uncomfortable, he actually like it when Tyler laid on his chest, just as Dean felt like he grew bigger his mind told him that Tyler could do it because he was large and in charge but then back in reality he is normal.

Dean had drifted to sleep with Tyler on his chest. Avery had come home around 8:30 and Landon came home 7:45. Cas fed Tyler supper and took him to bed. It was 10 before Cas decided to wake Dean up.

"Dean? Dean, baby, wake up." Cas patted his husbands shoulder.

Dean flinched and touched his stomach.

"Tyler is already asleep upstairs. Avery and Landon are getting ready for bed right now." Dean sat up and ran a hand over his face.

"It's 10 already? Why did you let me sleep this long?"

"Because I'm an awesome husband. Go tell you the twins goodnight."

"I missed telling Tyler goodnight."

"Honey, we already talked to the Tyler about this. He understands that since you're having a baby you can't do some things sometimes."

"I know…"

"Go tell the twins good night then you can poke your head into Tyler's house."

"I was going to do that anyway." Dean stood up and walked upstairs and into Landon's room. "Landon?"

"Hey, Dad. You know it's Chase." Landon said throwing his soccer gear in his closet.

"No, you know it's Landon. I didn't name you Chase. Fix the gear."

Landon sighed and got up. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, how was practice?"

"You're not fine, I can tell. The twins are bugging you and you a twitchy."

"Something happened today that stressed me up, the twins didn't like that very much."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"Because you need to be getting ready for bed. I'll tell you in the morning."

Landon nodded and Dean walked into his daughters room. "Avery?"

"Hey, Daddy."

"How are you today?"

"I'm ok, I saw you were asleep when I got home. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart. I have something to tell you in the morning, it's very important."

"Alright. I'm going to bed." Avery announced.

"Ok, see you in the morning sweet pea." Dean kissed her forehead and walked out of the room then getting hit by a slightly stronger Braxton Hicks contraction.

Dean walked back downstairs and sat on the couch for about 2 hours before turning in and going to sleep. Dean remembered Cas sliding into bed with him but the next thing he knows he was hit by a strong twinge of pain. He sat up and Cas wasn't in their bed anymore. He looked at the clock and it read 11:30 am.

He got up and saw that his pants were damp. Not even pregnancy bladder could wake a stressed and exhausted pregnant Dean Winchester. Barely a minutes after Dean woke up with the twinge of pain it happened again.

That's when Dean realized what was happening. The dampness in his pants and probably on his bed wasn't urine, but amniotic fluid. His water had broken sometimes last night. By the looks of his pants and the bed it was a while ago. He quickly grabbed his phone.

"Why'd it have to be Saturday? Thank you Sam, for popping by and inducing my labor." Dean mumbled to himself as he paced around the bedroom.

Dean could hear feet walk up the stairs. They were Cas's feet. "Dean? Are you awake, baby?"

"Cas, remind me to kill Sam when I have the chance."

"Why? What did he do this time?"

"Oh nothing, but induce my labor." Dean said doubled over in pain as Cas entered the room then dashed over to Dean's side.

"How long have you been in labor?" Cas helped Dean to the bed.

"Probably all yesterday and last night. I woke up and got out of bed to find my pants were damp for my water breaking sometimes right after I went to bed."

"So you should be very close to the end right now."

"There about. Go talk with the kids." Dean said as he stood up and crouched back on his heels and propped against the bed.

Cas nodded and calmly walked downstairs. "Landon, Avery, Tyler?"

The three came running to Cas. "Yeah, Papa?"

"I am going to be upstairs with Daddy. The babies are ready to be born. Landon, Avery, don't answer the door for anybody. I don't care if it's the police, fire department, Sheriff Mills, or Uncle Sam, do not open the door. Tyler that goes the same for you. Landon and Avery you know what happened last time when Dean had Tyler, so you know how scary it can sound. Tyler Daddy is going to be screaming a lot. I'm sorry but he will be in a lot of pain. Don't worry though."

"Ok, Papa." They all said in unison.

"Now, I'm going to call Uncle Gabriel then head upstairs. You guys stay down here."

"Yes, Papa."

That's what Dean's cue to start screaming in pain. "Castiel!"

"I'm coming, Dean. Hold on a second." Cas ran up the stairs. When Cas entered the room, Dean was sitting on the ground pants less with his knees bent up and propped against the bed. His palms were gripping the under of his legs. Dean was panting and moaning. Cas realized that Dean had started pushing.

"No, no, Dean don't push. Not yet. Let me get Gabriel."

"Too late…too late. They are coming now." Dean began to push again and groaned loudly.

"No, stop pushing Dean. I have to get Gabriel."

Dean glared at Cas then grabbed a blanket from the bed and draped it over his legs. "Avery! Landon! Get up here!" Dean yelled.

Cas heard the twins run up the stairs and to the bedroom door. They had panic in their eyes.

"Avery, be a good girl and get the baby blankets we talked about. The ones that you use when the baby is first born. Then call Uncle Gabriel." She nodded and the darted off. "Landon, grab my cell phone and find the contact that says Ruby. Once you find the contact click the send button and hand the phone to me." Landon nodded and then handed the phone to Dean with the call going through.

Landon ran back downstairs under Cas's orders. Cas smiled as Avery handed him the blankets and followed Landon. Cas looked back over to Dean who had been pushing through the phone dialing. Then someone picked up as he stopped.

"I'm going to kill you!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Dean?"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, what's going on?"

"Because of you I'm in labor and pretty far along as that."

"How was it my fault?"

"I thought they were Braxton Hicks contractions, because had that lie a week ago then I get them shortly after I punched you. You caused this."

"So you're just going to have the babies a month or two early."

"I wasn't ready."

Dean glanced at Cas. He was confused. The silence on the other end of the phone made Dean think Sam was confused as well. Dean was being honest. Cas and him didn't plan to have these babies. Yeah, Cas and him wanted more but he wasn't ready. Yeah, they went back to that Wiccan that caught Dean pregnant with Tyler, but it wasn't to get Dean pregnant again. They went to kill him. The man was stacking a body count. When they came in the wiccan immediately attacked Dean cursing him. After talking with the guy Dean almost killed him but then the wiccan placed his hand on Dean's abdomen and gave a wicked smile.

The man cursed Dean with twins and the youngest twins would become deaf in both ears when he/she turned 5 due to meningitis. Dean wasn't ready to deal with that. Cas killed him and Dean stood froze in place with his hands over his stomach. His eyes were wide, he couldn't speak. Castiel had heard everything the wiccan had said.

The good thing about being with angel is that Dean and the three children didn't have to learn sign language. Cas just touched two fingers to their forehead and they were fluent in ASL. Castiel being a angel knew every language and sign language.

Dean had come back to reality when the urge to push crashed into him again. "Cas! Talk to Sammy!" Dean yelled as he pushed.

Cas nodded and took the phone.

"Cas, what's going on?"

"I'm guessing Dean told you how we got Tyler."

"Yeah, and how you went to the same wiccan for the second set of twins."

"That where you are wrong."

"How am I wrong?"

"We didn't go to that wiccan to have another baby or two. We had wrong to kill him because he turned bad and was killing people. The wiccan knew we were coming and attacked Dean with the twins which was fine until Dean attack to kill him then the wiccan put another curse on Dean."

"What's the second curse?"

"The youngest of the twins would become deaf in both ears after he/she turns 5 due to meningitis."

"Oh wow. That's going to be rough since Dean and the kids don't know ASL."

"That's where you are wrong again, Sam. They are fluent in ASL because I'm an angel, you ass."

"I'm going to head over right now."

"No, I will call when Dean is ready to see you." Cas hung up and grabbed Dean's hand as they awaited the next contraction.

"Cas, when it happens, do you think you could make he/she fluent in sign language?" Dean panted looking at Cas.

"I was going to do that even if you didn't ask."

Dean smiled and pushed again. 20 minutes later Cas and Dean were blessed with a little baby girl they named Danielle Lily Mae. 7 minutes after that Danielle's twin sister came into the world, Cassidy Deanna.

Cas helped Dean into bed and let him rest as he took little Cassidy into the nursery with her sister. Once they were settled Cas walked downstairs to where his three kids were resting. Landon was sitting in Dean's recliner playing his PSP and Avery had Tyler's head in her lap as Tyler watched a Disney movie. She was running his fingers through her little brothers hair.

"Avery, Landon, Tyler, wanna see the newest arrivals?"

Landon got up and nodded. Avery looked up at Cas and nodded but looked down at Tyler who was half asleep. Cas looked at the clock and it was 1:45, around Tyler's nap time. Cas walked over to the couch and pulled Tyler up into his arms. Tyler was a spit image of Dean but with Castiel crystal blue eyes. "Ty, do you wanna see you little sisters?"

Avery's eye lit up when she heard sisters. "The twins are girls?"

"Yes, Danielle Lily Mae, and Cassidy Deanna."

"Which is gonna…" Landon asked before trailing off.

Dean and Cas thought they should tell Landon and Avery why they were going to be fluent is sign language. They weren't going to lie to their children. They told the about the wiccan's curses and that the young twin would be deaf at 5. They did tell Tyler but he was only 4 and didn't understand.

"Cassidy."

Landon and Avery frowned. "Can we see them now?" Avery asked.

Cas looked at the heavily lidded Tyler. "Hey, bub, do you wanna see your new sisters?"

Tyler slowly nodded but didn't lift his head from Cas's shoulder. They all walked up the stairs quietly and entered the nursery. Landon walked over to the closest crib wit Avery right behind. "Who is this, Papa?"

"This is Danielle. We are going to know this is her, by how she will always be wearing green or blue. Cassidy is always going to wear yellow or purple."

"Why not pink?"

"Daddy was very stern with the color choices this time around. He did not want any pink."

"I wore pink…I wear pink." Avery said taking Tyler from Cas so he could see Danielle."

"Yeah, because I wanted you to be a princess."

"Danielle and Cassidy can still be a princess even if they don't wear pink, Papa." Landon chimed in.

Cas smiled. "Is it a crime that I just wanted my oldest daughter to wear a little pink. Nothing is wrong with a little pink."

They walked out of the nursery and heard a knock on the door. "Avery take Tyler to his room for his nap. I'm going to get the door and Landon go check on your dad."

"Yes, sir." And they all split up.

Cas walked to the door. He knew exactly who it was before even opening the door. "Sam, long time no see."

"Hey, Cas. Can I come in?"

"I don't know, I you going to ditch the family again? You do know that you're the reason Dean had the twins this morning."

"I know that I'm completely sorry. Is he ok? How was the labor?"

"The labor was fine, even though Gabriel wouldn't answer the angel radio. I checked on Dean about 10-15 minutes ago and he was fine then, but Landon is checking on his right now."

"Can I see my niece and nephew?"

"Why were you in a mental institution for so long?"

"Um, I got into some deep trouble and it was either 10 years of jail time or say you were mentally unstable and get 5 years in the nut house."

Cas backed up and let Sam through the doorway and lead him to the living room. Avery walked out of the kitchen as Sam sat on the couch. She looked confused the moment her eyes met Sam's.

"Hello, you must be Avery." Sam said standing up.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"You don't remember or know me. Heck, I'm not even sure if or Dad even told you about me."

"Who. Are. You?" Avery demanded.

"You are just like you father. I'm Sam, your uncle."

Avery just froze, wide eyed. Sam walked over to her. He crouched down to just under her level. He probably should have done that. "Papa told me about you, Daddy told me a lot more." Avery smiled.

"Yeah, real—" Sam received punch right under his right eyes.

"Avery!" Cas said sternly.

"Sorry, Papa, but he deserved it."

"I'm not talking about that. Your stance was completely wrong for the punch you threw."

Sam watched Avery walked away and up the stair before whipping his head around to Cas. Cas just walked into the kitchen not even helping him up off the ground. Once Sam was up on his feet he walked into the kitchen. "What the Hell, Cas?"

"What? Dean and I didn't train our little girl to throw punches like one." Cas said pulling out lunch meats.

"NO, I'm talking about the punch."

"Well, the punch was a little off, but what do you expect, she's a 10 year old. You could tell completely that she was trying really hard for the nose."

"Why did she punch me?"

Cas turned around to look at Sam. "Because you deserved it. You really think leaving for 10 years and then randomly showing up out of the blue, for us to just welcome you with open arms like nothing happened?"

Sam didn't say a word. Cas was right. They heard someone run down the stairs in a hurry. Next thing they know Landon appears in the doorway frazzled and out of breath. His eyes were huge.

"What's wrong, Landon?"

"Umm…Uh… D-Dad's…not in his room."

"Did you check the bathroom or nursery?"

"Dad's not in the house. He's gone." Landon panted.

"What?"

"He's not here. I checked everywhere. Dad's gone."


	11. Chapter 11

Dean drove up to the address Garth had given him an hour ago. He stepped shakily out of the Impala and walked to the house with his gun tucked into his pants. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Who are you? What…What is your name?"

"I'm Dean…Dean Winchester."

"No, No, Go away. I haven't done anything."

"No, I'm not here to kill you or hurt you, just open up m'am." Dean knocked again.

The woman cracked the door open just enough to stick her head out. She saw just how bad Dean looked. He looked like complete and utter crap. "What do you want?"

"I want to make a trade."

"A trade?"

"Can we talk inside?"

"I don't trust you."

"Alright." Dean pulled out his gun and put it on the ground and lifted his arms up as surrender.

She looked at the gun then up at Dean again. "Kick it into the grass."

Dean weakly kicked it off the porch. "Can I come in now? It's kinda important."

She nodded and opened it all the way. "Why do you look like crap Mr. Winchester?"

"I just had two babies. I drove here right afterwards."

"Why'd you do that?" The woman said as she sat on the couch and Dean shakily sat in the recliner across from her.

"You're a wiccan and a friend of the wiccan who blessed me with my son."

"Yes, and yes, I remember you and that mysterious man in the trenchcoat."

"Well, that wiccan was killing people so we had to stop it."

"Yes, He killed a few friends of mine."

"Well, he blessed my with my two new born daughters but also cursed me."

"Cursed you with what?"

"That the youngest of the twins would become deaf when she turns 5 due to meningitis, I can't let her suffer through that for the rest of her life. Is there any way you could life the curse from her and put it on me?"

"That's very caring of you." The woman said scooting closer to Dean who eyes were brimmed with tears.

"Thank you. Can you please lift the curse?"

"I'll make you an offer."

"Anything." Dean nodded.

"I will lift the curse off your daughter, but I'm not doing this out of the goodness in my heart. Until you daughter reaches the age of 5 you will be deaf in both ears."

Dean sighed and closed his eyes for a moment to take in the new information. Dean nodded still with his eyes closed. "Yeah…yes, deal."

"Alright, let's get started." She said standing.

"Wait, can I at least call my husband and speak with my family first?"

The woman nodded and Dean whipped out his phone. He dialed his house phone number and let it ring.

"Dean?"

"Cas, is that you?"

"Baby, where are you? You're supposed to be resting? You freaked everybody out."

"I know, baby. I just wanted to hear your voice. I'm coming home very soon. Can I talk to the kids?"

"Why? You just said you were coming home soon."

"I just…I just want to hear their voice. I need to hear their voice."

"What's wrong, Dean?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. I just want to talk to my kids."

There was distant talking the background. Next thing he knows. "Hey, Dad."

"Hey Landon."

"What did you want to tell me?"

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't freaking out. I wasn't running away from the family. I'm going to be back very soon don't worry."

"Ok, See you soon, here's Ava."

"Hey, Daddy."

"Hey, pumpkin."

"So you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired, but I had something important to do."

"When you get home you're going to straight to bed, mister."

"You sound like your Papa."

He heard Avery laugh. He loved her laugh, it was exactly like Cas's. "Avery, darling, I'm going to be home very shortly."

"I love you Daddy, see you soon. Here's Ty."

"Hi, Daddy."

"Hey, sport. Are you staying out of trouble?"

"Yeah, Daddy. Where you are?"

"I'm gonna be home soon, don't worry."

"You scared us."

"I know, bud. I'll be home as soon as I can. Be a big boy for Daddy, until I get home."

"Yes, sir, Daddy."

"Hand the phone to Papa."

Dean heard Tyler give the phone back to Cas. "What did you do, Dean?"

"Nothing bad. I did what I had to do."

"I don't trust your word right now. "

"I'll see you soon."

"We're having a long talk when you get home."

"Yeah, see you when I get home, love you."

"I'm still mad at you."

"I love you."

"I love you, bye." Dean hung up the phone and tears ran down his face.

"Ok, let's do this."

The wiccan woman smiled and 20 minutes later she became chanting to lift the curse from Cassidy and put the curse on Dean until she turned 5.

The silence was creepy. It was like being in a silent film. Once it was done Dean signed Thank you to the wiccan and drove off.

It was late in the evening when Dean returned. He parked the car and saw Cas sitting on the porch with Avery in his lap and Landon on the porch swing. He got out of the Impala and waved to everyone.

The silence was scary as Dean ready the emotion on his children's faces of excited and happiness. They spoke but Dean had no clue what they were saying. They rambled and rambled and 30 seconds later they both had confused looks on their faces. Dean had to tell them. Well, not really tell, by sign to them.

'I can't hear anymore. The nurse is lifted, but there was a price. To lift her curse I had to become deaf for 5 years.' Dean signed as Avery and Landon watched his hands.

Avery's hands went directly over her mouth. Dean knew she screamed or gasped fearfully. Landon held his sister tight and looked at Cas who had watched the whole scene unfold. Cas nudged the twins into the house and Cas just stood in front of his partner.

'I don't know whether to be overjoyed or pissed off at you.' Cas signed.

'I had to do what I had to do.' Dean quickly signed.

Cas shook his head. He wrapped his arms around Dean into a tight hug. It was going to be a long 5 years.


	12. Chapter 12

A month has pasted since Dean gave up his hearing. It was really taking a toll on him. He couldn't never hear when Landon, Avery or Tyler entered a room he was in. He was always on alert searching the room over and over again.

He could never get up in the middle of the night, that was Cas's job now. He couldn't work because it was too dangerous. He stayed home, Cas brought home the bacon now. He had to keep telling himself that he was doing this for his daughter.

Avery and Landon looked at him differently. He would see Avery run into the room carelessly and yelled "Daddy!" at him. He would smile and opened his arms. She would run into the hug, but would just look up into Dean's eyes. She had so much she wanted to tell Dean for her day at school or day with her friends but she couldn't.

'Honey, you can always tell me your day, just use sign language' Dean would always sign to her.

She would nodded and go run off to talk with Cas. Sam had started staying with them and found a lady. He loves her to death. Her name is Madison. Yeah, the Madison that Sam killed because she was a werewolf. Dean wasn't the only person Castiel could raise from the dead. It was the human Madison. There was no werewolf in her anymore. Sam was happy. Madison was shocked to see that Dean one was gay and two gave up his hearing for his daughter. Dean was starting to hate his decision.

A year pasted since Dean gave up his hearing. Dani and Cassidy's first birthday. Dean tried so hard to be happy like everyone else truly was. Avery and Landon had just turned 11 2 months earlier and Tyler would turned 5 in 6 months.

Sam was still living with Cas and Dean, but Madison moved in as well. Avery and Landon had settled in on the fact that their father can never hear them.

As everyone sat around for dinner and chatted Dean sat quietly beside Cas. He really wanted to know what the conversation was about. He really just wanted to hear his voice again and hear his family voices. He tapped Cas on the shoulder when Sam got up to get Madison and him another drink.

'What are you talking about?' Dean signed.

Cas watched Dean's hands. He looked up into Dean's eyes and smiled. 'It was nothing, important.'

Cas had been doing that al lot recently. He would get lazy and not wanted to take the time to sign to Dean what's going on in a conversation. Dean smiled and nodded at Cas then stood up. Cas looked confused. Avery, Landon and Tyler looked up at their father. Dean looked down at his plate and clenched his fists. In one swift move he knocked the plate, glass, and silverware onto the ground. The utensils hit the ground with loud clanks, but the glass and plate shattered.

In Dean's ear it was nothingness. He stared at Cas with anger. Cas's eyes were wide. 'Fine, keep things from your husband.' Dean signed before walking off and up to their bedroom.

Sam heard the crash and ran back into the room to find the glass on the ground along with Cassidy and Dani crying. "What the Hell happened in here?"

"Dean stormed out of the room. He seemed anger over something." Madison said.

"Did he sign anything?" Sam asked Cas.

"When you left he ask what we were talking about, and I said that it wasn't important."

"Why the hell did you say that?"

"Because it wasn't important."

"Sometimes Cas you can be really dense."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Dean just wants to be a part of a conversation."

"That's kinda hard when he's…" Cas trailed off.

"When he's what?" Sam said and Cas looked down at his plate. "I didn't quite hear that, Cas. Were you going to say because he's deaf?"

Cas nodded. Sam walked out of the room and up into Dean and Cas's. Dean was sitting on the window seal bench looking out. Sam tapped Dean's shoulder and Dean flinched then looked up at his little brother.

'Just for the record, the conversation was stupid. You would have been glad not to hear that conversation.' Sam tried to smile.

Dean cracked a half smiled and looked at Sam. 'At this point I would have been glad just to hear anything at all.'

'I am proud of you Dean.'

'Why? All I did was let a wiccan take my hearing so in five years Cassie will be able to hear.'

'That's what makes me proud of you, Dean. It shows what a father would do for his children.'

'It was almost as stupid as selling my soul for you.'

Sam just stared at Dean. 'Don't say that. Don't ever say that.'

'I just want to hear Cas's voice again. I just want to hear Landon, Avery, Tyler, and your voice. I won't hear my twins daughters first words. I won't be able to speak to them and they can't talk to me. I can't be woken up in the middle of the night to hear their crying because they are wet or hungry or just need to be held because I can't hear. I…I...'

Sam watched as his brother he tried to sign fast enough so he didn't broke down into tears. Dean took a deep breath and calmed down a tad before signing again. 'I'm forgetting what my voices sounds like. I barely remember Cas's voice. So tell me how I'm going to last another 4 fucking years.'

Sam walked around to his brother and wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Dean sobbed quietly into Sam's shoulder. They stayed like that until Dean could cry anymore. Sam helped him into the bed and he walked down the steps to find Cas sitting on the couch with Tyler in his lap. Cas was distraught after all the events that had happened.

It was going to be a long 4 years.


	13. Chapter 13

"Chase? Do you want to share your story about your family?" Mr. Shurley asked.

It had been 2 years since Dean gave up his hearing. 2 very long years. Dean and Cas came up with a story that they would all tell about Dean's hearing. With a little help from Cas, anybody Dean and the family had spoke to now thinks Dean has been deaf his whole life due to a severe case a scarlet fever which damaged both his ear drums.

Today was Landon and Avery's first day of 7th grade and Landon's (Chase's) first English assignment was a page essay on your family. Both Avery and Landon took to their sign language abilities differently. Avery only use ASL for when she was "talking" to Dean. Landon talks with his hands. He signs as he talks, but subtly around other people.

"Come, on, Chase, tell us about your family. It has to be interesting."

Chase sighed and stood up and walked to the front of the class and looked around. "I'm Chase. My family is far from normal. I have two dads, a twins sister, a little brother and two baby sisters. My uncle and his girlfriend live in our basement."

"Tell us about your Dad's Chase. You heard the others. They gave more details about their fathers and mother."

Chase sighed again. "My first Dad, my papa, is very serious. He works at a law firm with my uncle. From what I've heard he's pretty good at his job."

"What about your other Dad?"

"My Dad is awesome. He helps the family out a lot even though he is handicapped. He helps me and Avery, and my little brother on homework while taking care of my baby sisters."

A student raised his hand to Chase. "Chase? Chase?"

"What?"

"You said your Dad was handicapped, what's wrong with him?" the boy asked.

"Billy, that's rude." The girl next to the boy said.

"No, no, it's ok. My Dad is deaf in both ears." It was like the whole classroom's mouth's dropped.

"Thank you, Chase, now Billy, your turn."

&^%$# ! #$%^&*&^%$# ! #$%^&*&^%$# ! #$%^&^%$# ! #$

Cas watched from the doorway into the living room. Dean was curled up in a ball lying on his side facing the turned off TV. Dean had been falling into a depressed state and Cas noticed it. Dean was now stand offish. Dean barely let Cas touch him anymore. Dean was starting to get inside his head and cut everyone else out.

During the first year of Dean loss of hearing he would ask about different things. "How does Cassidy and Dani sound? Has Landon's voice gotten deeper?"

Now, Dean signs only when signed to. Today was a different day…worse than before.

Cas walked over to Dean and touched his shoulder and Dean shot up. 'Sorry' Dean signed.

'It's fine. How are you doing?' Dean didn't answer. He just stared off into space. Cas sighed and tapped Dean on the shoulder again. Dean looked over at his boyfriend. 'I asked how you are doing.'

Dean shook his head. 'I forgot…'

Cas squinted his eyes and cocked his head. 'You forgot what?'

'Your voice.' Dean tried to sign with his hands shaking. Tears ran down Dean's cheeks. His breathing sped up. He was almost hyperventilating.

'It's ok, baby. Just remember you're doing this for Cassidy. This is for the better in the long run.'

Dean shook his head. 'I tell myself that, but your voice was the only thing that was keeping my head above water and now I have forgotten.'

'You're doing so good, baby. Once Cassidy and Dani turn 5 you can hear them speak and everyone will be so happy.'

'Not, if a live that long.' Dean looked away from Cas.

'What are you talking about?'

'I can't take the silence anymore.' Dean signed hesitantly.

Dean was looking down at his knees and anywhere but at Cas. Cas frowned and was quite shocked. He tried to get Dean's attention but Dean was doing everything in his power to avoid eye contact with Cas. CAs grabbed Dean's jaw and pulled it to force Dean to look at Cas.

Cas spoke both out loud and in ASL. "Don't you dare say that. Not after all you have done for this family. Not after how far we have come. You can't just give up. You have five beautiful children and you just want to leave them, leave me? Don't you dare ever say that."

Dean just shook his head and let tears roll down his cheeks. 'If I wasn't such a coward I would have put a bullet through my skull the day the curse was lifted.'

'What happened to you, Dean? You are a shell of the man I met and love.'

'I lost my hearing, my voice, and the memory of sounds. That's what happened.' Dean signed as he stood up and walked up to the bedroom and shut the door.

Cas ran to the closed door. He touched the door handle and was shocked back to heaven. Dean had cut into his arm and drew a angel banishing sigil on the wall before taking his knife again and slicing up his arms and waited as he his vision faded into a darkness as black and still and the nothingness and spine tingling of his deafness. Then there was nothing for what felt like an eternity.

"Dean?"

Dean stood in his bedroom in front of his body, when he heard…he heard…he could hear.

"Dean?"

Dean turned around to see a woman with black hair staring right at him. "Tessa?"

"Why are you dead?"

"I can hear. I can speak." Dean smiled.

Tess looked confused. Dean looked around spotted Cas staring in the doorway with the door smashed off the hinges.

"Tessa, reap me. Reap me, now. I can't go back…ever." Dean panicked. "I can't go back to being deaf and mute. I just can't, just take me, now."

"Is that is what you want…"

&^%$# ! #$%^&^%$# ! #$%^&^%$# ! #$%^&^%$# ! #$%^&

Cas flung open the door to reveal the pool of blood that surrounded Dean's lifeless corpse. CAs ran over to Dean and fell into the blood not caring at all. Tears welded up in Cas's eyes. CAs tried to heal Dean but it was too late. Dean was gone, so Cas just held the corpse close to his chest and cried.

Landon, Avery, and Tyler got home to a weird feeling. Cassidy and Dani were awake and crying. Avery went to check on them and Tyler followed to help. Landon went upstairs to Cas and Dean's room to the surprise. He screamed and panicked.

"What's wrong with Dad?" Landon panicked.

"Go downstairs."

"Papa?!"

"Go. Downstairs."

"Tell m-"

"GO DOWNSTAIRS!" Cas yelled and Landon moved quickly.

Sam found out a few hours and had a breakdown worse than Cas. Two days later they followed Dean's dying wish. It was terribly hard and heart shattering. Sam, Madison, Landon, Avery Tyler, and Castiel with his two youngest daughters in each arm, watched Dean's corpse salted and burned. A hunters funeral.

**A/N: I SWEAR THERE IS GOING TO BE A HAPPY ENDING! BUT THE ENDING ISN'T FOR A LITTLE WHILE! DON'T WORRY...yet.**


	14. Chapter 14

There was a knock on the door. Once the door was open a young man no older than 22 or 23 stood on the porch.

"Yes?"

"Hello there, sir. Um, I was wondering if this was the residents of Castiel Novak?"

"Who's asking?"

"My name is Kyle…Kyle Robinson."

"Why are you here, Kyle?"

"Are you Castiel?"

"Yes, now answer the question."

The boy sighed and let out a large breath of air. "Honestly, sir, I have no idea. A couple weeks ago I was doing homework when this voice started talking to me in my head. Just two days ago the voice started yelled at me to go to Singer Salvage Yard in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. I'm kind of freaking out. First I learned a few weeks ago that the douchebag of a father that left my mom after having a one night stand with her then go on a road trip with his brother and never contacted her again, gratefully died 4 or 5 years ago. Then the voice came, and now I'm sitting in the living room of a house with a man I have never met before in my life and I'm spilling my guts all over the floor."

"Just breathe, Kyle." Cas said.

Kyle cringed in pain. He grabbed his head and leaned forward until his forehead touched his knees. Kyle went into his own world of pain. Cas could only imagine he was talking with the voice.

"Yes, anything to stop your yelling and the headaches." Kyle raised his voice as a white light shine bright through his body.

Cas watched as an angel took over that young mans body. Cas drew his angel sword just in case. The angel took over the control and look at Cas. "Who are you?" Cas asked.

"Hello, Castiel. I'm only going to be a minute in this…vessel. Don't worry I will take him back to his mother in a few minutes I just need to grab a few important things."

"Like what?"

The angel grinned and flew off. Cas found him in the backyard over where CAs hadn't ventured in over four years. The corner of Bobby's house beside The Impala was where Dean's ashes were shattered. She hadn't been driven since Dean's passed. Only because Cas's couldn't bare walking over his deceased boyfriend. The angels touched ground and Cas started to run.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP!" Cas yelled.

The angel smiled and his eyes started to glow again.

"STOP! I put a spell on the ashes so that the only person that could remake, remodel, and enter that body was the owner…my boyfriend."

As Cas finished that sentence Dean's ashes morphed into his body again, lifeless yet there. The angel went inside Dean's lifeless corpse, stood up, pressed two fingers to the young man and he vanished. He angel stood up and looked over to Cas who was standing frozen in place in terror.

"Hey, Cas, it's me, Dean."

&^%$# ! #$%^&^%$# ! #$%^&*&^%$# !

**_5 Years earlier…_**

Cas kept trucking through the day to keep the kids calm. It was at night when Cas lost it. He would lay down on his side of the bed and cry as he stared into Dean's pillow. For three weeks Cas did that. Cas needed to get out of that room one night.

He walked into the kitchen and sat at the table and rested his head down on his forearm and cried some more. He cried himself to sleep at the table.

Sam was going through a very hard time. He didn't get out of bed except to go to the bathroom. He stopped eating. Madison tried and tried to comfort him but Sam already dead on the inside. He cried every night and sometimes during the day.

"Sammy, eat something, baby." Madison begged.

"Not hungry." Sam whimpered.

"Sam, it's been weeks and you have barely ate in days."

"I said I'm not hungry."

"It's not your fault, Sammy. It was that wiccan's fault."

"No, it was my fault. If I hadn't ditched Dean and Cas and my nieces and nephews, Dean and Bobby would still be alive and their kids wouldn't had had to see their father lying lifeless on the ground or witness a hunter's funeral."

"Sammy—"

"STOP CALLING ME SAMMY! ONLY DEAN CAN CALL ME THAT! IT'S SAM!" Sam sat up.

He was a shell of a man. Sam had lost a lot of weight and barely slept, even though he laid in bed all day and night. Madison would have thought Sam would have run out of tears by now, but she was wrong. He had basically permanent tear stains on his face.

IT was the middle of the night when Sam just got fed up with his bed. Madison was fast asleep. He oh so carefully got out of bed and walked up the stairs to t ground level and walked into the kitchen. That's where he saw a sleeping Cas sitting at the kitchen table.

"Cas?" Sam rasped. Castiel flinched awake and stared at Sam. "What are you doing in here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. You have been downstairs for a month."

Sam didn't reply. He just walked over to the fridge and grabbed whatever drink that was in there because Dean and Cas took out all the alcohol years ago so the kids wouldn't find it. Damn, he really wanted whisky, scotch, or even beer. He needed something stronger than a pouch of Caprisun.

"How are you holding up?" Cas asked.

Sam opened his mouth to reply but closed it again and took a deep breath. "I really miss him, man." Sam's voice was shaky. "We were just starting to becoming brothers again."

"I know, I miss him, too." Cas said standing up.

"I'm sorry I caused all of this."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for starters if it wasn't my bright idea to go to South Carolina for that stupid wiccan, Dean wouldn't have gotten pregnant and we wouldn't have stopped hunting. Then there's the whole me ditch you guys and not coming back for 10 years. If I didn't leave Bobby would still be alive. Dean would be alive and would be hearing."

That's when Sam receive a slap to the face. Cas had a serious look in his eyes. He clenched his jaw. Sam rubbed the side of his cheek. "Don't blame yourself. Dean chose to do that to himself. I can only imagine the things he thought about when all he could he was his thoughts. That will make you go insane. Stop blaming yourself for what Dean did to himself. He wouldn't want you to do that. He would want you to keep living your life. Marry Madison, have a family for yourself. So stow your crap and man up."

Sam was taken back to what Cas was saying. It sounded a whole lot like what Dean would say. Sam nodded and wiped his face with his hand. Sam was going to straight up and get out of this state he was in. Dean would have wanted that. Sam thought that's what Dean legacy would be. Be there for the one he loves.

Cas hadn't thought about that yet.


End file.
